


My boyfriend is an alien

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, SpookyBingoMX, Weird, alien fic, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: read it to find out :)





	My boyfriend is an alien

**Author's Note:**

> one more block is done! this is for the UFO LIGHTS block of the spookybingomx   
I hope you guys enjoy this easy-going plot!   
By: devil_kizuna

When Hyungwon says that his boyfriend is a geek, he means he is actually a geek, the same boyfriend who is currently snuggling against him with his glasses on, eyes fixed on the TV, watching a documentary about UFOs and such alien existence. Ever since he met Kihyun, it was like that.

He met Yoo Kihyun almost three years ago, in a very interesting event.

*3 years ago,*

“Chae Hyungwon, if you wake up and bless the class with your face and not your head for once, it would be nice.” Said his literature teacher and Hyungwon groaned. Sleep is a luxury these days, a luxury which Hyungwon doesn’t get a lot.

He groaned and sat up straight, combing his hair away from his face.

“I can’t believe you sleep so casually in my class and the last semester just started. Mr. Chae, I get it you are the ace in the class, but behave yourself.” The teacher scolded him and he sighed. He was always the top of the class, and just six more months and he would be done with his bachelor's. Fucking finally.

He fixed his glasses on his eyes and looked at the whiteboard. Another Shakespeare’s novel and another report writing. Hyungwon was tired and cursed the moment he decided to take English literature as his major.

“I expect you all to submit your reports by the end of the week.” Hyungwon groaned louder and some students chuckled at the boy. The teacher dismissed everyone and Hyungwon got up. This was his last class for the day. Hyungwon owned an apartment a little further from the campus. He had work later in the evening at the book store nearby and it was always quiet and very calm. Hyungwon’s personal heaven.

As he entered his apartment, he found a boy unconscious on his floor. The boy looked around his age and had pink hair.

Hyungwon went close, to see better but had a racket in hand, in-case the other is a psychotic killer.

“Oii.” Hyungwon nudged the boy with his foot a little. When no reaction came, he sat down to check if the boy was even alive. And he was but that is definitely not what caught Hyungwon’s attention. It was the fact that the boy was so pale and so, very pretty up close.

“What the hell?” Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair and sat down. He shook the other a little harder which caused a groan out of him.

“Oii. Wake up, what the hell are you doing here?” Hyungwon kept his calm. He saw as the other sat straight and rubbed his eyes. Pink strands falling on his forehead, hair like a bird’s nest. But the boy managed to look cute. His eyes were very sharp but the rest of his features seemed soft.

When the boy finally woke up enough and looked at Hyungwon. He jumped on him, scaring the other half to death.

“I FINALLY FOUND YOU!” the pink-haired screamed. Hyungwon was shocked and pulled the other away from him.

“Dude, who the hell are you even?” he asked and saw as the other’s eyes started filling with tears.

“You don’t remember me?” he asked, voice very low like a whisper. His bottom lip stuttering and I sighed.

“Listen, don’t cry. Why don’t you start by telling me your name?” Hyungwon asked and the others nodded. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked at the literature student.

“I am Yoo Kihyun.”

“I am Chae Hyungwon. But I assume you already knew that, considering you jumped on me, telling me you finally found me.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun nodded.

“You forgot. But I always remember.” He said and Hyungwon looked at him.

“I forgot? I forgot what?” Hyungwon was rather confused.

“You forgot our place Wonnie.” Kihyun softly said.

Hyungwon was about to dial the police when Minhyuk came out.

“NO NO, DON’T CALL THE POLICE,” Minhyuk yelled at Hyungwon halted and looked at Minhyuk.

“Hyung, seriously. I just am done with your bullshit.” Hyungwon glared at Minhyuk who sighed.

“I am sorry, but it was too perfect of an opportunity! Btw Kihyun you can cut it now.” And the person who looked so pretty to Hyungwon stood up, gave Minhyuk a nasty look and left the apartment.

“Who was he?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yoo Kihyun. He works as a photographer, in the same magazine company as mine.” Hyungwon nodded.

“Can you explain the shit you just pulled?” the younger of the two, took out a can of beer from the refrigerator.

“Prank!”

***Present time***

“Ki, for the love of god! Can we please watch something else!” Hyungwon exclaimed, grabbing the remote and Kihyun snatched it back.

“No, I wanna watch this.” He pouted and hid the remote under his shirt.

“What the… You are freaking supposed to be older than me!” Hyungwon screeched and pinned Kihyun on the couch.

“Also, bold of you to assume I won’t take it from there!” he said and held both of Kihyun’s rather small hands, in his single hand and took out the remote from the other.

Kihyun made a really pissed face.

“Tall shit.” He grumbled under his breath when Hyungwon let go and changed the channel from some alien bullshit to an action movie.

“Call me whatever you wanna. Not giving it back.” Hyungwon dead-panned and Kihyun sighed. So, he just cuddled back into the younger’s side and fell asleep.

“Hyung, wake up.” Kihyun was shaken awake and he looked at Hyungwon.

“What is it?”

“We have to go to that damned Halloween party, Minhyuk invited us.” Kihyun groaned…

“Come on, what are you going to wear?”

“I don't know” Kihyun mumbled and stood up. lightly pecked Hyungwon’s lips and looked at him.

“What are you going to wear?”

“That slinky one.”

“Oh. Hmm I will wear something too, should I wear that gudetama onesie?” he asked and opened their shared wardrobe. He got out the huge bag in which Hyungwon’s costume was.

“Sure.” They both got dressed. Half an hour later they were in Hyungwon’s car. Minhyuk’s place was much further away from theirs.

They got on the main road when Kihyun noticed something in the distance.

“HYUNGWON!” The younger who was casually driving got startled and pulled over.

“What happened?” he asked and saw Kihyun pointing at something. There was a ring glowing in the DAMN DARK SKY.

“What… what the hell?”

“It’s a UFO,” Kihyun whispered. “Follow it Hyungwon.”

“What are you insane. If you see something crazy, you run away from it. Not go near it.” Hyungwon screamed and started the car.

“Hyungwonnie, please.” And something in Kihyun’s eyes made Hyungwon obey.

“I will kill you if we die out there!” he went off-road and followed the light as best as he could. The ring suddenly landed on the ground. And Kihyun hurriedly went out of the car as soon as Hyungwon stopped it.

“KIHYUN FUCKING WAIT!” Hyungwon screamed after his boyfriend who ran fast towards the lights.

Hyungwon took the racket he left in the backseat from when he and Kihyun were playing badminton in the park.

“I am going to fuck some alien brains with racket today.” He cursed and left the car to chase after his boyfriend.

The scene he encountered was something not seen on an everyday basis.

Kihyun has his hand on the huge-ass UFO.

“What’s going on?” he asked himself when a tear left Kihyun’s eyes.

“Ki are you okay? Let’s get out of here before anything comes for us!” he said, trying to drag Kihyun away from the place. But Kihyun pushed him a little and knocked on the ship loudly. The door opened and Hyungwon held his breath, grip tightening on the racket.

“Hyungwon. I finally.” Kihyun spoke, so softly and then ran off to the door.

“How is my child doing here on earth?” Hyungwon heard a woman talking and was taken aback.

“Mom everything is so great here!” Kihyun excitedly replied.   
“Kihyun, what… what’s going on?” Hyungwon took a step closer, saw Kihyun hugging a lady.

“Oh, mom. This is Hyungwon, my boyfriend. Wonnie, this is my mom. The reason why I watched all those shows was to find her ship!” Kihyun clapped and Hyungwon felt like fainting.

“You… you are an alien?” this has got to be one of those badly planned Halloween pranks by Minhyuk.

“Well, yes and no. I am a human like you. Just our tech is a little advance. That’s all.” Kihyun grabbed his hand.

“Wonnie, say hi to mom.” And Hyungwon in his forever existing confusion bowed politely for the lady.

“Oh son, you don’t have to. I am happy Kihyun found someone here. Anyways we have to leave now. Come on.” The lady grabbed Kihyun’s arms. This made the couple gape in shock.

“He… he isn’t going anywhere.” Hyungwon grabbed the other hand and pulled Kihyun towards him.

“Mom, I like it here. I don’t wanna leave Wonnie.”

“Kihyun it's your choice.” She said and stared directly at Hyungwon.

“I am sorry mom. I can’t leave Hyungwon.” He said and dragged Hyungwon with him. Away from the spacecraft.

“Suit yourself.” She said and the UFO flew up and left, fast.

“My boyfriend is an alien,” Hyungwon said, in sudden realization.

“Yup, I am an alien. Let’s go, we are going to be late for the party.” He said and looked at Hyungwon.

“you never told me. Why?”

“I did. You just always forget. I never said, three years ago what I did was a prank. Only Minhyuk said that. The idea was mine when I saw your picture.” Kihyun pecked his lips, smirked and walked towards the car.

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as the reality dawned upon him.

“WAIT YOU ASSHOLE!” He yelled and ran after Kihyun.


End file.
